


Fatherhood vs. Knighthood

by solrosan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Eggsy is a Dad, Gen, Parenthood, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: At the age of nineteen, Eggsy became the father of a little baby girl. It was an accident and he didn’t want any of it, but from the moment he saw his daughter he loved her. They named her Daisy for no other reason than that they managed to agree upon it. Daisy was a perfect, healthy baby and she lived with her mum and grandparents her first months, but when her mum’s parents threw them out, Eggsy took her in.What if Daisy had been Eggsy's daughter instead of his sister?  How would that change things? Would he accept Harry's offer to be a Kingsman when he can't reply 'You think I’ve got anything to lose?' ?
Relationships: Daisy & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Fatherhood vs. Knighthood

At the age of nineteen, Eggsy became the father of a little baby girl. It was an accident and he didn’t want any of it, but from the moment he saw his daughter he loved her. They named her Daisy for no other reason than that they managed to agree upon it. Daisy was a perfect, healthy baby and she lived with her mum and grandparents her first months, but when her mum’s parents threw them out, Eggsy took her in.

His own mum, who had hated the idea of becoming a grandmother, didn’t seem to mind having a baby in the flat all that much when it came down to it. She didn’t seem to care about much at all, to be honest. Except Dean. 

Still, she was the one teaching Eggsy how to change nappies, how to check the bath water with his elbow, and how to get Daisy to take the bottle. She didn’t do much to help with the day-to-day, though. Especially not when Dean was around -- which as almost always. Luckily Eggsy had mates who could babysit so that Eggsy could put in as many shifts as possible at the convenience store. And then there was Jamal’s dad, who tutted over Daisy as if she was his own grandchild.

All in all, it worked. It wasn’t perfect or anything, and a social worker might have a thing or two to say about it all, but it worked.

* * *

Eggsy didn’t know what he had been thinking. He’d been out with Ryan and Jamal, just having a pint after work, and for some reason thought it’d be a good idea to pick a fight with Dean’s gang. He’d picked a fight with Poodle, knowing perfectly well that Daisy was alone with his mum.

One call. He had one call. With rising panic he’s trying to remember his mates’ work schedules, because someone needed to get Daisy. Someone needed to get Daisy out of the fucking flat. Jamal’s dad. He never worked on weekends. Fuck if he knew the number.

As always when he worried about Daisy, his hand wandered to the medal around his neck. The only thing he really had from his own dad. He had started wearing it daily after Daisy was born as a reminder to stay in line and not leave Daisy without a dad.

Much good that did.

Then he remembered the number on it. It was a long shot, but he was starting to get desperate and if worse came to worst, he could perhaps ask whoever was on the other line to get in contact with Jamal’s dad. Or Jamal. Or Ryan. Or whoeverthefuck could get Daisy out.

“Customer Complaints, how may I help you?” someone answered on the other side.

“Um…my name’s Eggsy Unwin. Sorry, Gary Unwin. And I’m up shit creek. I’m in Holborn police station, and my mum said to call this number if ever I needed help and…”

“I’m sorry, sir. Wrong number.”

“Wait! Wait! Oxfords not brogues?”

“Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer.”

“FUCK!” Eggsy yelled when the call was disconnected. It took a lot of effort to not slam the phone down, but he figured that wouldn’t do him any favours, and instead he hid his face in his hands. 

He had fucked up big time now.

* * *

The sun was out when Eggsy was let go. He had no idea what had happened, but he didn’t care much. He collected his things and hurried out. His Oyster card was empty, but he had some change, so maybe he could manage a few bus stops? If he just picked the right line, he’d be able to--

“Eggsy. Would you like a lift home?”

Eggsy turned around to see a Suit leaning against the wall, worshipping the sun. “Who are you?”

“The man who got you released.”

“That ain’t an answer.”

“A little gratitude would be nice,” said the Suit and took a few steps down the stairs. “My name is Harry Hart, and I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life.”

Eggsy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It had worked? Calling the number had actually worked? Well, not for what he had wanted, but then he had never imagined being set free today either. 

“So, would you like a lift home?”

Eggsy nodded, weakly. It had been a long, sleepless night filled with worry. He’d gladly take a lift home from someone who claimed to know his dad if it made him get home faster.

The car looked like a black cab from the outside, but the inside didn’t look like any cab Eggsy had ever been in -- not that he’d ever been in a normal black cab, but he’d seen them in movies and stuff.

“How did you know what-- When I called the number I came to a customer support?”

“Customer Complaints, yes. It’s the line in for Kingsman tailor shop, all outside calls are directed there.”

Eggsy frowned. “Tailor shop?”

Harry bowed his head slightly to confirm.

“And then… what?”

“You gave them my personal code and they contacted me. I, in turn, contacted the police.”

“Code? So before you were a tailor, you were in intelligence or something?

“Not quite.” 

“But my dad saved your life, yeah?

“The day your father died, I missed something. And if it weren’t for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him. Your father was a brave man. A good man. And having read your files, I think he’d be bitterly disappointed in the choices you’ve made.”

Eggsy pressed his lips together. He had known that to be true most of his life, everyone had told him so. The war hero would be ashamed of his son the gymnast, of his son with a record, of his son who knocked up a girl. He’d heard it all his life from his mother, from her friends, from his grandparents… Hearing it from a posh stranger didn’t mean much.

“Well, not everyone is born with a silver spoon up our arses,” he muttered and turned to look out the window. He was out of jail and would be home in time to see that Daisy was okay before his shift started. Even if his pride demanded more, he would not risk the ride being cut short. He needed to get home.

Harry kept his promise and took him all the way back to the estate. When the car stopped Eggsy finally looked at him again.

“Thank you,” he said. “If you want me to pay you back for the bail or--”

“No bail. And you’ll find that you no longer have a criminal record.”

Eggsy frowned.

“Meet me tomorrow at Kingsman tailor shop, Savile Row.” Harry handed him a business card. “We’ll discuss it further then.”

Eggsy tentatively took the card. It felt like the grown-up version of “do you want to come and look at the puppies I have in my van” but at the same time… Harry had come when he’d called the number on the back of his dad’s old medal. 

“I get off at seven,” he said.

Harry nodded. “Then I’ll expect you at eight.”

Eggsy left the car and watched it drive away. This entire experience had been mind boggling from start to finish. But he was almost home now, and there was one thing he needed to do more than anything. He pocketed the business card and ran the last bit home.

He heard Daisy cry from outside the flat. He searched for his keys only to realise that the door wasn’t locked and stumbled inside. Dean didn’t seem to be there, which was a relief, but he didn’t have time to stop and consider it. Daisy stood up in her cot, crying, her small knuckles white as she held onto the side of it, but she didn’t seem hurt.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mumbled as he bent down to pick her up. “Daddy's here. Daddy’s home. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… Mum!”

His mum was passed out on the sofa, dead to the world. Her snoring a give-away that she was, in fact, still alive. Eggsy pressed Daisy as close to him as he dared, murmuring apologises and reassurances that he was there. She didn’t stop crying, and she stank of urine, but she held onto him almost as hard as he to her.

Eggsy started to cry as well. He wasn’t fit for this. She deserved better. They would take her from him. They would… They…

FUCK.

* * *

A quarter to nine the small bell at Kingsman tailor shop pinged. Eggsy knew he was late -- and quite frankly surprised that Harry was still there -- but Brandon had been called in for an extra shift and since there was no fucking way he’d leave Daisy with his mum another night he had to find another sitter. In the end, Jamal’s dad had skipped going to the pub for the game to watch Daisy instead. Eggsy had no idea how he could ever repay him.

“You’re late,” said Harry, emptying his glass of whiskey. He pointed at the sofa opposite the one he was sitting in. “Sit down.”

Eggsy did as he was told.

“You have a huge IQ,” Harry started. “Great performance at primary school, and it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime… You were a gymnast. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, well, when you grow up around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick.”

“And the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up. Could have been your way out.”

“Do you have a point?”

“You have a lot of potential. I don’t know if it’s your skewed idea of your self-worth or your lack of silver suppository that make you not fulfil any of it, but I do want to offer you the opportunity to become a Kingsman because I do believe you can be an asset.”

“A tailor?”

“A Kingsman agent.”

“Like a spy?”

“Of sorts. Interested?”

Eggsy looked at Harry, studied him, for a long time as the pieces of his life puzzle fell into place one by one. 

“This what you asked my dad too, innit?” he asked after a long pause.

“Yes.”

“Then I ain’t interested.”

It surprised Harry, it was obvious from his small frown, as if the idea of turning down being a spy was insane. As if people generally jumped at the idea of becoming James Bond and risking their lives.

“I have a little girl,” Eggsy said, annoyed by his need to explain himself. “Thirteen months. That’s why I quit the marines. And here you are, asking me to take the gig that killed my dad. Ain’t gonna happen.”

“Oh. I see.”

The lines between Harry’s eyes smoothened out. He nodded once as if he got it, but Eggsy had a feeling that he didn’t get it at all. Eggsy wondered if his dad had thought about him the same way he thought about Daisy right now, and how the fuck he could have accepted this offer if he had.

The hurt that thought costed him was terrible, but the idea of leaving Daisy fatherless was still worse. Not to mention the thought of not getting to see her grow up.

“If that’s all, I need to go pick up my daughter.”

“Of course,” said Harry. “I’ll make sure they bring a car around.”

Eggsy wanted to tell him not to bother, but he could take another free cab ride through town when it was offered. 

He nodded once. “Thank you.”

* * *

A bald man came up to Eggsy where he sat on a broken bench at the playground, watching Daisy play in the sand with a friend she’d just found. Baldie wore some posh brand’s version of an army issue jumper to his suit trousers, and on the collar Eggsy could see the same symbol as on his medal. He felt instantly suspicious, because that detail had to be intentional to gain his trust or something. 

He looked over at Daisy, but no one was there except the boy she was playing with and the boy’s mother. 

Three weeks ago, the world had descended into chaos. Eggsy still had his arm in a sling and it hurt when he took deep breaths due to a few hairline fractures on his ribs. He couldn’t lift Daisy properly, he couldn’t play with her like she (and he!) wanted to, but she had come out of it unharmed and it was all he could ask for.

“Can I sit?” asked Baldie. 

Eggsy nodded once.

“I work for Kingsman tailor,” said Baldie. “Have you heard of us?”

“You sure as hell ain’t a tailor.”

Baldie smiled, his lips tight. Eggsy glanced over at Daisy again, his heart was beating fast.

“You can call me Merlin.”

“Cheers. Eggsy.”

“Pleasure.” Merlin handed over one of the two, blue folders he was carrying. “This is for you.”

“What is it?”

“Transfer of ownership papers. Harry Hart has left you his house.”

Eggsy blinked. “Harry’s dead?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy just stared at Merlin. The smartly dressed man who had got him out of jail and been the reason his dad died, was dead. It made absolutely no difference in his life, but it made him feel absolutely gutted. 

Or it would make some difference. Apparently. Eggsy looked down at the folder. A house. That couldn’t be right.

Daisy screamed and Eggsy’s head snapped up. She ran smiling behind the boy, all was well. 

“Why the fuck would he leave me a house?” he asked Merlin. “Didn’t know him.”

“Harry never got over your dad’s death. He’s trying to repay you.”

“So it’s blood money?”

“That’s one way to look at it, or you can see it as a way to move your daughter away from the estate. Away from your stepdad.”

The thought made Eggsy’s heart flutter. He looked at Daisy again, and slowly a different life started to unfold in front of his eyes. What playgrounds were close to this new address? What daycares? What schools? He had no idea where Harry had lived, but the schools in that area must be better than the ones here. But what would her classmates say about her mended, handed down clothes and her uneducated, twenty-something dad? What would the other parents say? And what if the school demanded uniforms? He’d never be able to afford that. Not to mention the cost of maintaining a house. 

He thumbed the folder and then handed it back with a sting of disappointment as the image of a brighter future for Daisy shattered.

“Can’t take it. Won’t be able to keep it. Won’t afford it on my pay.”

Instead of taking the folder, Merlin handed him the other folder he’d brought. “Kingsman’s offering you a job.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I’ve already turned that shit down once.”

“And we respect that. This is for staff.”

“Like in the shop?”

“If that’s what you prefer, we can make that happen, but this contract is back office for the type of position Harry offered you last year. You’d be working under me.”

Eggsy took the second folder tentatively. 

“You don’t have to decide right now,” said Merlin. “Read the papers. Talk to… whoever it is you talk to about things like this. There’s a number in there, call when you’ve made a decision. If you don’t want the house, sell it and make a life for you with that money. I won’t accept you returning it.”

With that, Merlin got up. He smiled a short smile again and walked away. Eggsy stared after him. That was… fuck. He had no idea.

He looked over at Daisy, she looked so goddamn happy playing with the other kid. A smile spread across his face as the shattered image started to be pieced back together. Maybe he would be able to give her the start in life that she deserved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you want to, you can find me on Tumblr at [solrosan](https://solrosan.tumblr.com/) or at my Kingsman blog [agentsandbutterflies](https://agentsandbutterflies.tumblr.com/). I'm also on discord as solrosan.


End file.
